Archivo:APRO (Feat. pH-1) - All eyes on me
Descripción “힙합왕-나스나길” OST PART. 7 “APRO”의 ‘All eyes on me (Feat. pH-1)’ 발매!!! 전 세계적으로 엄청난 인기를 얻고 있는 힙합의 문화현상과 그 세계를 감각적 영상과 마음 따뜻한 성장 스토리, 그리고 드라마를 위해 뭉친 힙합씬에서의 최고의 아티스트들의 힙합음악들로 채워 보는 즐거움과 듣는 즐거움을 모두 담아내며 희망과 감동을 선사하고 있는 SBS 정통 힙합 성장 드라마 “힙합왕-나스나길”이 따뜻한 치유의 매력을 선보이고 있다. SBS 정통 힙합 성장 드라마 “힙합왕-나스나길” OST PART. 7로 “APRO”의 ‘All eyes on me (Feat. pH-1)’가 발매되어 기존의 OST 다른 트랙들과 함께 빛을 발하고 있다!!! “APRO”의 ‘All eyes on me (Feat. pH-1)’는 현재 힙합씬에서 누구도 부정할 수 없는 핫한 아티스트 'pH-1'과 로꼬, 페노메코 등과 작업하며 자신만의 색깔로 더욱더 입지를 넓히고 있는 프로듀서 “APRO”가 만나 “힙합왕-나스나길” OST'에 힘을 더했다. 'Penthouse'로 이미 그 시너지를 보여줬던 두 아티스트가 이번에는 또 어떤 색깔의 음악을 만들어냈을지에 대한 기대를 이번 트랙으로도 충분히 보여주고 있다. '색을 칠해 내 꿈에 많은 것이 내 품에 뒤에서 눈을 떼는 순간 큰 변화는 계속 돼' 라는 가사는 우리의 마음 속에 남아 계속 흥얼거리게 되는 곡이다. 또한 PART. 7 에는 드라마에 삽입되어 많은 관심을 받은 ‘붐뱁사이퍼’, ‘트랩사이퍼’, ‘시위현장’, ‘Dream Come True’등의 곡들도 수록되어 음원의 발매를 기다려온 음악 팬들의 갈증을 해소해주고 있다. LYRICS Far from home with a dream 난 돌아보지 않고 떠났지 Do it for the homies and my team 쭉 걷다 보니 이미 저만치 가 있어 원해왔던 걸 다 나의 것으로 하기 위해 Pick the MIC up I came a long way 아직 더 많은 걸 원해 익숙한 게 너무 많아 참 그립고 때론 울기도 해 울적한 맘을 달래려 산 Prada I’m saving my past from drifting away 포기 못 해 두 손을 못 떼 Cus I’ve been waiting for this day so long 괜한 허튼 시간 낭비하지 말라 했던 애들 미안해 그냥 살게 난 내 멋대로 I got bigger bags 몇 배로 I got bigger bags 몇 배로 이렇게 살 테니까 곧 봐 여긴 Penthouse level 너무 높아 질투심이란 건 알고 보면 사랑 그리고 미움 이 두 가질 얼음 위에 따르고 난 후 잔을 비움 All eyes on me 내게로 All eyes on me 내게로 I said We we we be up all night We we we be up all night All eyes on me 내게로 All eyes on me 내게로 I said We we we be up all night We we we be up all night 색을 칠해 내 꿈에 많은 것이 내 품에 뒤에서 눈을 떼는 순간 큰 변화는 계속 돼 I go All in for my life Addicted to limelight Bars up no wifi Imma do it No lie On my panamera Now it’s pedal to the metal 포긴 몰라 고집 많은 나는 나를 알아 VVS chain 보다 값진 소릴 팔아 I’mma get my bands up like i won a bunch of lottos 무엇을 하든 간에 It’s nonstop 내 자릴 계속 탐하는 꽤 많은 뱀들이 모인 Party No problem ‘pro got em We stylin 내 얘기에 집중해 Like Simon All night long 맴도는 목소리 모든 걸 포기하길 원해 Whispering But I just can’t stop 내 힘 다 할 때까지 새 매일 밤 On call 24 7 My life Now or never All eyes on me 내게로 All eyes on me 내게로 I said We we we be up all night We we we be up all night All eyes on me 내게로 All eyes on me 내게로 I said We we we be up all night We we we be up all night 색을 칠해 내 꿈에 많은 것이 내 품에 뒤에서 눈을 떼는 순간 큰 변화는 계속 돼 I go All in for my life Addicted to limelight Bars up no wifi Imma do it No lie #힙합왕#나스나길#OST#힙합드라마#KDRAMA#음악드라마 #PH1#APRO#Alleyeonme #INFINITE#HOYA#인피니트#호야#이호원 #April#에이프릴#나은#이나은#CROSSGENE#크로스진#신원호#한현민 NEW는 영화, 음악, 드라마, 극장사업, 스포츠 등 다양한 엔터테인먼트의 분야를 아우르는 종합 콘텐츠 미디어 그룹입니다. MUSIC&NEW의 유튜브 채널을 구독하시고 K-POP 아티스트들의 신곡과 뮤직비디오, 미공개 독점 영상 등을 가장 먼저 만나보세요. Categoría:Vídeos